A Day in the Life 3
by BackToReality2
Summary: THE THIRD ONE IN THE SERIES! Julia is just going through life, crazy busy as usual. She has filmed her first movie, and it's her and Dylan's 1 year anniversary. She just doesn't know what to get him.
1. TRAILER

**This is the 3rd one in the series! I hope you are enjoying it so far! **

**Hope 'ya like! **

**.:julia:.**

**A Day in the Life**

Of me, Julia Young, TeeN PoP SensatioN

_**Trailer**_

**She's a Pop Sensation…**

Clip of Julia in a photo shoot

**And she has the perfect boyfriend…**

Clip of Dylan and Julia, hugging together for a photo shoot

**But there is only one problem…what to get her boyfriend for Christmas.**

Clip of Julia saying, "I have NO idea what to get him."

**Starring Julia Young**

Clip of Julia, gasping at Dylan's present

**Dylan Sprouse**

Clip of Dylan kissing Julia in the doorway

**Cole Sprouse**

Clip of Cole looking at Julia and Dylan weird

**And appearances by Judy Tran and Priscilla Ortiz**

Clip of Judy smiling, with her eyes wide, and a clip of Pia holding Cole's hand

**A Day in the Life…of Julia Young, the Teen Pop Sensation**


	2. A lot has changed in 7 months

**First chapter. REVIEW! **

**.:julia:.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 "A lot has changed in 7 months you know!"**

You know, a lot has happened to me, and my friends in the past 7 months. Things aren't the same you know.

I turned 14 last April. I know, you already knew that, but just reminding you of it.

Dylan and Cole turned sweet 16, with an amazing party to go along with turning 16, and all that fun stuff.

Pia moved out here to LA. She isn't getting into acting or singing though. She told me that it wasn't the life for her. She just wanted to be here to be with Cole.

She doesn't believe in long distance relationships, you know. It has been fun with her here. Now, I'm not the only girl when I hang out with Dylan and Cole.

I went on tour. I had the most amazing time. Dylan, Cole, and Pia went with me, since she had just moved here and we didn't want to just leave her.

Just picture how messy the tour bus was with all of us on it. Yah I know bad picture huh? You're lucky you didn't actually see it. But, we didn't care about the messy room, we just all had fun on my first tour.

After we got back from the tour, I auditioned for my first movie. I was being ambitious and going for the staring role.

After a week of waiting to see if I got the part, I totally did. I screamed for about 3 days. I was THAT excited. Yah, I know, scary.

I filmed the movie for about a month and a half, and then I came back to LA to relax.

Of course, I'm still doing press interviews for every little thing, and photo shoots for magazines, AND helping to write the songs for my 2nd album, that is supposed to be coming out close to my birthday next year.

The movie that I filmed will be coming out in a week, and the premiere is in 3 days. I'm so excited about it. I'm going with Dylan, Cole coming with Pia. They say they are all so proud of me, that they are coming to the premiere.

Judy and James went out for about 3 months, and then broke up. I'm not sure who broke up with who.

I think they both knew that it just wasn't meant to be, so I guess they both decided to brake up.

This July was Dylan and I's 1 year anniversary. We couldn't do anything special for it though, since I was filming my movie, and Cole and him were crazy busy too.

So, he promised me we will do something, even if it is 5 months later. It doesn't really matter, as long as we are both together.

Now, it's November here in LA. Almost Christmas you know? But, I guess if I get excited about it now, it will seem as if it takes forever to finally get here. So, I'm not getting too excited.

Judy is coming here for Thanksgiving brake. Ally couldn't come this time, since her family is taking a vacation to the Bahamas. I wonder what kind of trouble Judy, Pia, and I will stir up….? It could be almost anything.


	3. Parties, Singing, & some Starbucks too

**Second chapter! I don't feel too well, so I'm not too enthusiastic at the moment, sorry. Leave me a review to feel better or if you just like the story and want to make me feel better! **

**So, enjoy it!**

**.:julia:.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 "Party's, Singing, and some _Starbucks_ too!"**

Today is Thanksgiving. I have a ton of things to do today.

Miley Cyrus is turning 16 today, so I have to go to her party. Before I got to that, I'm singing in the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, which will be a lot of fun to do for the first time.

Later, around 6, I have to go to a Thanksgiving party that my family is throwing, at the hotel they are staying at, here in LA. That should be a lot of fun. I always love seeing my crazy Uncle Gary and Aunt Connie, and crazy cousins. It should be a fun day.

**(After Miley's party and parade)**

Miley's party was so much fun. I saw all my show business friends there and we all had a blast.

The parade was amazing! I saw thousands of people, looking up at me and mouthing the words that I sang. It was the most amazing feeling ever. The crowd seemed really excited, so I guess that's a good sign, huh?

Judy is coming tomorrow to stay with me for 4 days. Right now, Pia is thinking Emily, Cilla (Priscilla), and Echo are coming to see her on the break, so I don't think we are gonna spend much time with Pia, since she wants to catch up with them when she can.

Of course, she wants Cole to meet her friends too. So, I'll get to spend some time with Dylan too! (I haven't seen much of him lately)

Christmas Countdown: 38 days!

I'm so excited about Christmas.

Even though I haven't gotten Dylan anything yet. I have no clue what I could get him! He says that I don't have to get him anything, but I have to, it's in the girlfriend book of laws you know.

Well, it's 4 in the afternoon. There absolutely nothing to do, since Pia went Christmas shopping, and I have no clue where or what Dylan and Cole are doing. Wait, I just heard the doorbell ring.

I got up off my bed, ran down the stairs up to the door, to see Dylan and Cole standing outside my front door. They had _Starbucks_ in their hands….hmmm. I opened the door.

"Hey!" I said, motioning them to come inside. "Hey Julia!" Cole said to me. "Hey sweetie, here you go." Dylan said, as he handed me a small _Starbucks_ cup.

"Thanks!" I said, taking a sip of what was inside. "Yum! Hot chocolate! My favorite and it even has the whipped cream! Thank you!" I said after taking a sip, giving him a hug, then Cole.

"Come on," I said, grabbing Dylan's hand, with Cole on the other side of me, "Let's go up-stairs to my room." I continued, all of us walking up the stairs, and down the hall to my room.

I walked up the stairs with them, in my baby blue sweat pants, and white tank top, with a gray _Abercrombie_ jacket over it. Dylan had on a jean jacket, with a long sleeve neon orange shirt under it, and jeans. Cole had on a jean jacket also, but had a black sweater under it, and jeans on also.

My room was much bigger than my old one, and had recliner chair across from my bed. I collapsed in the chair, Dylan and Cole both falling onto my gold bedspread. (I had re-done my room once we got to LA. I got a silk gold bed spread; crème colored pillows, and painted one wall a really dark red.)

They stayed until about 5:15, then I had to get ready for the Thanksgiving party.

I got dressed in my crème colored corduroy pants, with a chocolate brown shirt (sleeves down to my elbows), and my new brown flat ballerina shoes. The shirt has a big rose on the front, which was red, brown and gold, combined into one rose.

I fixed my hair, so that it was crimped, down below my shoulders. It looked browner than it had a year ago, since before it had some red mixed in with the brown. Now, I had dark brown hair, and had just gotten lighter brown highlights put in, not too long ago.

**(After the party with my family)**

The party was pretty fun. I laughed like, more than I ever have in 3 hours. I saw a lot of my distant family there too, like my Uncle Gary's sister, and her kids. The people I don't see very often, kept coming up to me and asking me to give them an autograph, which was kind of weird, since I'm a my FAMILY'S party and all.

Some of my cousin's friends were there too, and they kept asking for that sort of thing too. It was cool though.

Well, I better get to sleep now. Judy is coming tomorrow, and we have to pick her up at the airport at 11AM. Gosh, why can't she pick later flights?


	4. YOU only think about YOU

**Chapter 3. I remember writing it and being mad at my mom, so that's why I fight with her in this chapter.**

**ANYHOO, I'll update some more tonight, and then see you all tomorrow! **

**.:julia:.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 "YOU only think about YOU."**

The bright sun shined in my bedroom window, making me open my eyes. I really wanted to go back to sleep, but I went against my wish, and got up out of my soft, warm bed and into the cold air of my room.

I walked to my dresser, with my mirror above it, and brushed through my hair a couple times, then going to my closet to find something to wear for today.

I decided to wear some dark jeans, with a baby blue and brown long sleeve (overlapping) shirt, (it had the brown underneath as a long sleeve shirt, and the blue shirt over it as a tank top) and my pair of old brown cowboy boots, with the jeans tucked inside of them.

I straightened my hair, then let the steam cool off so that my hair would stay straight. Then, I pulled it back into a ponytail, with some pieces hanging down in the front, framing my face.

Bob and I walked into the airport, going to Judy's plane gate. "You know, we've done this how many times this year?" He asked, sarcastically.

"I don't know…probably a couple. But, who's counting?!" I said, not very sarcastically, causing him to end the conversation all together.

We waited for about 10 minutes, and then Judy walked out of the hallway that led to her plane.

"Judy!" I yelled, well, actually I kind of screamed it, but oh well, same difference. "Hey!" She said. We gave each other a hug, then stopped because it was getting too mushy for us to handle.

All she said to Bob was, "Hi Bob." With a little wave added to it. We all walked to the baggage claim, and then got Judy's suitcase, then heading for the door and climbing into the car.

Bob and my mom dropped us off at _Pizza Villa_, and said to call when we were done eating. (It was 12:00 already)

We both got 2 slices of pepperoni pizza and a Coke, then sat in a booth, in the very back corner of the restaurant.

"What did you do yesterday?" She asked me, taking a drink out of her styrofoam cup. "I sang in the _Macy's_ Parade, then went to Miley Cyrus's party, then went to my family's Thanksgiving party." I said.

"I already knew about the Macy's thing, I saw it on TV. You went to Miley Cyrus' party?! Why wasn't I invited?! We hit it off at your party you know!" She said, clearly being sarcastic and joking with me about it.

"I'm sorry Judy! Dylan and Cole brought me _Starbucks_ yesterday too!" I said, with a smile on my face, from saying his name. _Dylan_. "That's not fair!" She said, taking a bite of her pizza, and then swallowing it.

Judy wanted to call her mom when we got to my house, so I told Judy I was going down to the kitchen. She said ok, and I left to go down to the kitchen to get some water.

I went down the stairs, and into my kitchen. My mom was there, emptying the dishwasher. "I thought I told you to do this 2 days ago!" She said, in her "I'm trying to make you fell sorry for me" voice that she used against me often.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot." I said to her, going and getting a glass for my water. "Next time I tell you to do this, you better, or else no more friends coming here from Lubbock, and no more computer." She said, almost to the point of yelling at me, while I got a bottle of water, pouring it into the glass I had gotten.

"What?! Just for not doing the dishwasher?" I asked, almost yelling at her. It isn't fair what she does sometimes. "Not just that. You don't do much around here anymore either. All you care about now is _that_ boy." She said this in that voice I didn't like again.

"That boy is my boyfriend, and his name is Dylan." I yelled at her, mad that she had not said his name, not even knowing what it was. A tear came off onto my cheek. "What-ever his name is! You need to get your head out of the clouds, now!" She said, yelling at me.

"Do you realize that "that boy" is the only thing that makes me HAPPY?" I said, yelling at her, tears coming down my face.

I continued quickly, "YOU who only think about YOU and NOBODY else." I yelled, a tear going into the glass of water, and then I smashed it on the counter of the kitchen, walking out of the kitchen and out the door into the cold November weather, with no jacket, but I didn't care at all.

* * *

**Review. Leave me some love.**


	5. He's more than just that boy to me

**CHAPTER 4! Hope you guys like, but you usually do. SO, here it is! **

**Keep the good reviews coming! I love hearing how much you love this series! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 4 "He's more than just "that boy" to me."**

I walked along my street, letting the tears fall like crazy. I passed Dylan and Cole's house, not wanting to stop and have them see me like this. I kept walking down the sidewalk shivering, since I had no jacket. "Julia!" A familiar voice called after me. I turned around, to see Dylan, calling out my name.

When he reached me, he took off his jacket, and gave it to me to make me stop shivering so I could actually talk without stuttering every word.

After I told him the whole story, we were walking down the sidewalk, his arm around my waist protectively. The tears finally stopped after awhile, and then we started walking back to my house, talking along the way.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow afternoon, before the big premiere?" He asked me, in a soft voice. "Sure. Cole and Judy can come too. We can go to that new ceramics place and make stuff." I said to him, a slight smile coming onto my face.

"Sure. We can all go there, if it's what you want." He said, bringing me closer to him and kissing the right side of my forehead.

We reached my door, and then turned to face each other. "Well, thanks for making me feel better." I said to him, smiling slightly. "I'm glad I did, so Cole and I will come to pick you and Judy up around 12 in the afternoon tomorrow? Ok?" He asked me, holding my hips in his hands tightly. "Sounds great. Judy will be excited." I said, hugging him tightly.

I turned the handle to the door, since I hadn't locked it, and stepped inside my warm house. "Where have you been!?" Judy asked, in a relieved voice that I had walked in the door when I did.

She was sitting in my living room, looking worried. "I was looking everywhere for you!" She continued, getting up and coming over to me. I didn't say anything, and then told her to go get some crackers from the kitchen, and to come up to my room after.

I told her what happened, taking bites of the crackers in-between sentences. I told her about what we were going to do tomorrow, and she got excited. "Cool! I've never done that!" Her eyes widened, and then she took another bite out of her 3rd cracker.

I laid down in my bed, after staying up and talking for awhile with Judy. She was lying in the bed, beside me, and had just fallen asleep. I thought about Dylan, his smile that lit up the room when he walked into it, and his comforting touch, that could fix almost anything.

How could my mom just think of him as "that boy"?

He wasn't just a boy.

He is the person who makes me laugh and smile, the person who makes me happy when I'm sad and makes the tears go away, and the person who I could tell anything to, and not be judged.

Plus, I always have had the funnest times of my life when I'm with him. He's not just "that boy" to me; he's WAY more than that to me.

I thought about my dad.

He was living in Yuma, Arizona. My mom always criticized him on the tiniest little things, thinking that she was always right, and everyone else was wrong unless they did things HER way.

She always tells me that I'm just like him, so now I'm wondering if it is an insult to me and my dad or just more criticism.

Maybe I'm just saying all of this because I'm mad at her. Some of the things I'm not.

Like criticizing my dad, that's true and she does it all the time. But, I think I'm over reacting a bit to the "that boy" thing.

But, just think about it this way, what if I had called Bob "that guy" when she started dating him, how would she have felt about me saying that about somebody SHE loves?

**

* * *

Now go on...REVIEW!**


	6. Clay smell can make you CRAZY

**This chapter has some CHEERFULLNESS, since the last two chapters were pretty gloomy if you ask me.**

**Review if 'ya like! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

Chapter 5 "Clay Smell will make you crazy."**

"Hey Pia!" I said into the phone and into Pia's ear on the other end of the line, almost screaming into the phone I was so excited, for like, no reason at all, I mean, who is excited at 10AM?

"Hi Julia…what's up?" She said, annoyed by my cheerfulness of the day. "Before the premiere today Dylan, Cole, Judy and I are all going to that new ceramics place, you wanna come?" I asked her, still very excited.

"Yah!" She said, getting happier now. I guess the thought of Cole made her happier. "Ok, we are meeting there around 12. I'll see you later!" I said, then hanging up the phone and running to tell Judy and get dressed.

We were finally ready, after an hour of preparing to go do ceramics. We looked really weird.

Our hair was pulled back into ponytails, and we both had jeans on. Once we got the aprons on at the ceramics place, we would sure look a lot like Betty Crocker wannabes.

Judy and I walked into the building, seeing Dylan, Cole, and Pia already waiting for us. (We had walked there, so it might have taken a little longer.) Dylan was standing across from Cole and Pia.

Cole had his hand on the table that was next to Pia, behind her, so his arm was around her waist almost.

Dylan was standing there with his hands in his pockets, talking to both of them, looking for me, then Judy and I walked in where he could see us.

"Hey!" Judy and I said, giving everyone hugs.

I stood next to Dylan, my hand in his, fingers laced through each other's. Judy stood between me and Cole, fidgeting with her hair.

We all got our aprons on, and the lady who was helping us said we could go ahead and get stared and if we needed any help to ask her.

Cole and Pia were over looking at the things that had already been made with Judy, while Dylan and I were by the clay pot maker.

We decided to make a huge clay pot and then decorate it with clay pieces after it formed. The base started to turn, with a huge clump of clay on the top of it. We started to mold the pot with our hands, and adding water to make it softer to work with.

"Dylan," I said, while trying to mold the "pot", "this pot looks more like a lopsided, lumpy circle on a spinning wheel." I said this, joking of course, looking up at him. "Oh it does doesn't it?" He said, joking with me sarcastically.

He lifted his finger, and then poked my nose, leaving a wet gray blob on the tip of my nose. "Ah! What was that for?" I asked him, laughing a little. "You insulted my pot!" He said, sarcastically, smiling. "Well, ha!" I said, after poking him in the nose with wet clay, as he did to me.

We both started to laugh, and then started to chase each other around the building, sticking out our fingers as our weapons of mass destruction, or mass nose poking in our case.

Cole, Pia, and Judy looked at us with weird looks, like we were crazy. Maybe we were going crazy, I mean, the smell of clay can make you crazy sometimes. You know, like that one story that was in the newspaper the other day, about the lady who had gone mental over the smell of clay? Spooky stuff you know, it's just spooky.

It was now 4, and we all had to go get ready for the big premiere at 6:30 tonight. I gave everyone a hug, kissed Dylan on the cheek, and then Judy and I left the building to go get ready for my world premiere.

Even though Judy wasn't going on the red carpet with Dylan, Cole, Pia, and I, she was still watching the movie inside the theater, and she said she was going to try to sneak in a few pictures that we take on the red carpet anyway.

But, I have to go with all my cast members from the movie for press stuff to do tonight too. So, she won't see much of me tonight.


	7. Encore, Encore!

**Here it is! Chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy it, and if you do, TELL ME in a REVIEW! I love hearing your comments about my stories! **

**I'm pretty bored, since I stayed home today. Sore throat. Don't you hate those days?**

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 6 "Encore, Encore!"**

We got back to my house, running up the stairs to my room to get ready. The hair stylist, Ramona, was already there; ready to fix Judy and I's hair after we got dressed.

After all the hard work, here is what we turned out looking like:

Judy had her hair in loose curls, down to her elbows, with a fake diamond clip on the side. Her outfit was a red sparkly skirt that went to just above her knees, and a white lacy top. She had a big red beaded necklace, with red 2 inch high heels to go with it also.

My hair was up in curls, in a ponytail, with a ton of curly pieces hanging down that framed my face. I was wearing a dress down to my knees, which was tan and had a silk strap around the middle, at my waist. It was strapless, and I had put a sparkly brown, lace shrug over it. I had brown shoes on with it, heels nevertheless, which were only as high as Judy's.

Dylan, Cole, Pia, Judy, and I all arrived at the big event at exactly 6:30, which is when it had just started.

Pia was dressed in a black dress, to her knees like mine, and it had a red silk ribbon that weaved through on the bottom and top edges. She had on black flat ballerina shoes, with bows on the ends, where the toes touched. Her hair was straight, down at her shoulders.

Dylan was in jeans, and a striped dark green and white polo. His hair was like it always was, shaggy dirty blonde hanging on his head.

Cole had black jeans on, with a baby blue polo paired with them. His hair was almost identical to Dylan's and just as shaggy also.

The camera bulbs flashed in our faces, as we walked down the red carpet. There were a ton of celebrities there, it was hard to count how many. There was Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Brenda Song, Miley Cyrus, Justin Timberlake, JoJo, Jesse McCartney, Sara Paxton, and tons more.

Judy was actually allowed to walk the red carpet, since the guy at the gate thought she was hot.

I had to go take pictures with the cast, and in-between had a ton of interviews. I probably answered the same question for 10 different magazines, with the same answer.

Fans were screaming from the sides for Dylan, Cole, and I, as we walked along side each other, Pia and Judy also with us. We signed a couple autographs for the fans, then left to go inside the theater.

"I can't believe this!" Judy squealed, as we all sat down in our seats, all in a row. A voice called my name, and asked me to make a speech, as the star of the movie. I got up out of my seat, then walked up in front of the screen, then stared to talk.

"Well, I would just like to give a big thank you to everyone who was involved with making this amazing final product. The cast, crew, and our fabulous director. I hope all of you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed making it for you." I said, then getting a rumble of applause, and whistles from the crowd. I smiled, and then left for my seat, with Jesse McCartney giving me a high five as I walked past him.

The movie started, and it was the first time I was seeing it also. I was more excited than you could believe, and it was so unreal to see my face on the big screen, instead of Hilary Duff's or some other actress' but MINE!? It was a big shock, and I got a really good feeling inside the pit of my stomach.

Once the movie ended, the audience, filled with celebrities, stared to clap so loud, louder than I had ever heard for anything. I guess they had liked it. "That was awesome!" Pia said to me, leaning over to tell me, since she was next to Cole, at the end of our row.

"Good job. You did amazing." Dylan said to me, looking down at me in his seat beside me, smiling. "That was so cool!" Cole said, with excitement in his voice. "Encore! Encore!" Judy said, smiling and laughing with me as she said it.

When everyone was leaving the theatre, JoJo came up to me by the exiting doors. "You did awesome for your first movie, well done. Oh, and you have an awesome CD too." She said, leaving the theatre.

Had JoJo just talked to me? Let alone, COMPLEMENT me?! Oh my gosh, I must be dreaming an REALLY good dream.

We drove back to my house in the car, after dropping Pia off at her house, Cole with her to "say goodnight".

Judy, Dylan, and I were all in the back seat of Bob's Honda, and they were telling me their favorite parts from the movie that "touched" them.

We got to my house, and Judy said she would leave us alone to kiss. You know, why does everyone expect us to JUST kiss outside when we say goodnight? Is it a law or something? Well, she went inside, and I saw her from the corner of my eyes looking out the window at Dylan and me.

"You truly did awesome. I mean it, great job Julia." He said, holding me by the hips. "Thanks. It seemed like everyone liked it a lot." I said, smiling it him. We didn't say anything to each other, and then just leaned in, and then his lips lightly touched my own in the cold November air.


	8. Christmas presents are hard to find

**This is chapter 7! You have to read, and then comment. I'm going to give you a sneak peak of the next chapter...**

**The next chapter is Julia and Dylan's anniversary dinner. That's all I can tell you and not spoil it! **

**Hope you like chapter 7! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 7 "Christmas presents are hard to find"**

The weeks passed by quickly. Judy went back home to Texas a couple days after the premiere, and Emily, Cilla and Echo went home the day after her. It's December 20th now, and I still have to find Dylan the perfect present.

Pia has already bought Cole the new _Legend of Zelda_ game, and I know for a fact that he bought her a new anime poster of Kurama, her favorite character in one of her shows.

I just have no idea what to get Dylan. He says he knows exactly what he is getting me. That just puts MORE pressure on me to get him something perfect!

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone, wondering who would be calling me. "Hey!" Said a familiar voice, known to Judy, "School just got out for Christmas! I'm so excited!" She sounded really excited.

"Cool!" I said, "Today I have to go to a Disney Channel press event for _The Suite Life_ with Dylan and Cole in an hour." I told her, while sitting on top of my bed, getting my hair done by Ramona for the event.

"That's cool!" Judy said, "Well, did you decide on what to get Dylan yet?" She asked this, knowing that I probably haven't.

"No, not yet. I'll think of something. Oh, I have to go Judy, I have to get dressed. I'll talk to you later." I said, then closing the phone.

I got up off my bed, with my hair curly and hanging down below my shoulders, with half of it up, off my shoulders.

I got dressed in jeans, with a long sleeve turquoise undershirt on underneath a tan shirt that said, 'I'm a Chevy Girl'. I had on black flats, just like the ones Pia wore to the movie premiere.

**At the event**

Dylan, Cole, Ashley, Brenda, and I all had our arms around each other, all in a row, posing for pictures for the press. We all smiled, then walked down the red carpet more, then did a different pose for the cameras. Man, I love this, it's so awesome.

**After the event**

I walked in my front door, after having Ashley drop me off at my house. "Did you have fun with Dylan?" My mom asked me, acting as if she actually cared. "Yes. I did." I said, with not much feeling. I went up the stairs and into my room, closing the door.

I still had not fully forgiven my mom for what she had said a month ago.

She tried to act like everything was just peachy, when really; she knew I hadn't fully forgiven her.

She always said Dylan now, but it really didn't matter at all. Well, I might forgive her when she says Dylan and actually means it, not just saying it because she knows I want to hear it.

At the event, everyone wanted pictures of Dylan and me. It's like we aren't regular people or something and everyone else was less important.

But, we don't really mind it that much, and when we have photo shoot's together, it's so awesome. I think we have one coming up in a couple weeks for _Sprouse Bros. CODE_, Dylan and Cole's magazine.

Judy called me like, 10 minutes ago. Her mom said she could come out here for Christmas! I'm so pumped! But, the only other thing we need now is a white Christmas here in LA.

Dylan and I have a tradition at Christmas. We always wait until Christmas day morning to kiss under the missile toe.

We are having our 1st anniversary dinner on Christmas Eve. We have decided to go then to make it special, and something we will never forget.

We are going to dinner at the airport. It was where we met, so even though it isn't the most romantic place to eat…we think it's perfect.


	9. It's beautiful and bright, like you

**CHAPTER 8!! I hope all of you like it, I just read through it, and it get's pretty mushy at the end! **

**So, if you like cheesy, mushy things, then you will absolutley LOVE this chapter! **

**Love all of you guys! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 8 "It's beautiful and bright, like you."**

Today is Christmas Eve.

Judy came back out here to LA a couple days ago, she should just live here right?

The big dinner is tonight. We arranged to have the airport to ourselves for a couple hours, since no planes are flying in today. I think it will be so romantic, even if we are at an airport.

I finally knew what to give Dylan. A scrapbook. I made it awhile ago, and it has pictures of Dylan, Cole, and I in it, from when we first met, almost 2 years ago, and from only months ago.

I think he will like it.

We are giving each other our presents tonight at dinner. Pia and Cole are going to dinner too, but they are going to a restaurant instead.

Judy is going to go and see James, since he said he wanted to see her. I have no clue what will happen there.

Tomorrow morning we are all meeting at my house. Dylan, Cole, Pia, Judy, and I decided to open more presents that day.

I didn't get Dylan anything else; I hope it doesn't seem selfish. I didn't know what else to give him. It was hard enough to choose giving him the scrapbook.

Well, it's time to go to dinner. I'm having Ashley and Brenda drive me to the airport, and they are going to be our "waitresses" for the dinner.

I had my hair in curls, loosely hanging from my head, with a red ribbon as a headband. I had on a sparkly ruby red skirt that went to my mid-thigh, and a long sleeve pearly white blouse with it.

The blouse had a V neckline, and was fitted against my skin perfectly. The skirt had a white bow on the side, the same pearly white as the blouse. I had flat white ballerina shoes on, with bows above the toes.

I got out of the car, Ashley and Brenda then driving off to park and then come inside. I walked up the steps, with my box that contained the scrapbook that was for Dylan.

I entered the airport, seeing that it was decorated with glittering streamers of red and gold, with fake icicles hanging from the ceiling, gleaming and glittering.

I saw a table, set for two, with a candle in the middle and a tiny box beside it. Then, I saw Dylan standing next to my chair, ready to pull it out for me.

We both smiled at each other, with Dylan in jeans and a black suit jacket, with a red shirt underneath it.

I walked over to him, giving him a hug and saying, "Wow, I hardly noticed this was an airport at all." I said, with a little bit of sarcasm mixed into warm words. "I know." He said, smiling, and then pulling out the chair, "Sit?" He said, gesturing to the chair, I sat in the chair, thanking him, and then he walked over to his own, and sitting down.

We ate dinner, having Ashley and Brenda serve us our food and desert. Then, we decided to open presents.

"Ok, you go first." He said to me. "Alright, I guess, well, uhh…here. Open it." I said to him, stuttering for words, and then giving him the box that had an orange silk ribbon wrapped around it, since it was his favorite color.

He pulled off the ribbon, and then opened the box. "This is so awesome…thank you Julia." He said, flipping through it, then putting it down and picking up the tiny box by the candle.

"Here. Open it, I hope you like it." He said to me, handing me the box, while Ashley and Brenda were trying not to been seen looking around the corner at us.

I un-wrapped the pale pink ribbon to see a little card, I opened it, and read:

_I hope you like your 1st anniversary_/_Christmas present I picked out for you. It reminds me a lot about you, beautiful and bright, catching everyone's eye. Anyway, I hope you like it._

_I love you so much. –Dylan_

I smiled after reading it aloud to him, Dylan blushing a bit, and Ashley and Brenda smiling over in the corner.

I lifted up the box's lid, finding a silver chained necklace, with a pale pink heart shaped stone hanging from it sitting on a foam pad. The pink stone was only on the outline, since the heart had no middle, only an outline. It shimmered so brightly in the light.

"Dylan." I said, smiling, still in shock of the entire necklace's beauty. "It's beautiful. I absolutely love it, thank you." I continued saying. "I thought you would. Do you want me to put it on for you?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said, lifting the necklace up, giving it to him to put around my neck. He fastened the hook in the back, and then I turned to face him. "It looks even better than I imagined." He said, smiling toward me.


	10. A White Christmas after all!

**Hello! Thanks for all the good reviews! I love hearing from you! Keep reviewing and telling me what you think about the chapters! Thanks for all the support! I love you guys so much! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 9 "A White Christmas after all!"**

Christmas day has finally come.

I had woken up at 6AM, and then un-wrapped all the presents I got from family, and friends, and of course Judy. I was still wearing the necklace Dylan gave me last night, because I had not wanted to take it off that night.

Now, it is 9AM. I'm finally done un-wrapping, and Dylan and Cole are supposed to be here with Pia in 30 minutes.

They were not supposed to change into regular clothes, and wear their pajamas.

I was in mine, which were white pants, with candy canes on them, and a long sleeve red shirt with them. I had red socks on with them, not wanting to put on my slippers, since they don't match.

Judy had on striped red and white pants, with and a red shirt like mine on also. She had on white socks, since she had forgotten to pack slippers.

It hadn't snowed yet, and everyone thought that it wasn't going to snow and told me to just give up. But, I'm keeping hope alive for a white Christmas here in LA.

Dylan, Cole, and Pia all arrived in their own pajamas. Pia in red pants bottoms, with a white long sleeve shirt, with red polka dots on it.

Dylan was in red and green striped pant bottoms, with a red shirt. Cole was in the same thing, except his shirt was green.

Nobody had any more presents for anyone; after all of us giving Judy her present we had each gotten her. So, we decided to all drink some hot chocolate and tell each other what we got for Christmas.

It started to snow right before Dylan and Cole were about to leave. Cole and Pia had just kissed and said goodbye for the day, and Dylan and I were in my doorway, underneath the missile toe, when it had just started to snow. Cole was already waiting for Dylan at the sidewalk, and Pia was with Judy inside my house on the couch, watching to see what Dylan and I were going to do.

"Wow, it's a white Christmas after all!" I said, Dylan holding my hips, my back pressed up against the door frame. "Yah, I guess you got your wish." He said, smiling down at me.

We both looked up to see the missile toe, and then looked back at each other, lowering our heads to meet each other's eyes. We both smiled, and then his lips found mine.

"Merry Christmas Dylan." I said, coming out of the kiss. "Merry Christmas to you too Julia." He said, kissing me again, my arms wrapped around his neck.


	11. Update?

**This is the last chapter of this story in the series! I'll be adding A DAY IN THE LIFE 4 right after I add this, so YAY! Kepp reviewing! Even though I won't be here to read them right away, since I have a choir concert tonight! OH JOY. Wish me lots of luck! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

Chapter 10 "Update?"**

This Christmas couldn't have been better.

Now, it's late April, and I have just turned 15. I am working on my second album, and all I have to do is the cover shoot. Everyone loved my single, _A Thousand Miles Away_, which came out last month, and the whole album is coming out in 1week.

Judy and James got back together at the New Years party. She is really happy, and so is he.

Pia and Cole are still happy and together and just celebrated being together for a whole year. She is so happy, and he couldn't be more in love with her right now.

Dylan and I are coming up on 2 years. It seems like it was just yesterday that we had first met. I can't believe it has been 2 years already, and he can't either.

My movie was #1 in theatres for 2 whole weeks. I couldn't believe it. I can't believe that I made such a crowd favorite.

Right now, I'm just trying to relax. Key word: TRYING.


End file.
